


The Conference

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sending Elliot with George was like playing with napalm. They were going to kill each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

George sighed as he took a seat in Cragen's office. Cragen looked up at him. "Did something happen, George?" George shook his head.

"I can't help with the case. I have to go to a conference for a week." Cragen nodded his head.

"Is there anything else?"

"I have to take someone with me." Cragen looked slightly confused.

"This is last minute. The agent who was going with me had an emergency."

"Which one do you need?"

"It's your choice, Don," George said as he stood.

"What's it about and when do you have to leave?"

"It's for some new techniques and methods in different areas, like interrogation and others. It's in two days." Cragen nodded.

"Fine, you'll know by either today or tomorrow." George nodded and walked out of the office.

Cragen stared at George's retreating back. His first choice was Olivia because it would be easier to deal with for both of them and him. Next was John but nobody wanted to spend a week with him except for Fin. Fin logically came next but he knew that conference's weren't for him. His last resort was Elliot and it was a bad idea and possibly his only option.

Olivia was working a case with Major Case so she wasn't available. John and Fin were stuck in court for the next week. He sighed.

Elliot was his only option.

Sending Elliot with George was like playing with napalm. They were going to kill each other.

There was a bet going on that George was going to snap and finally punch Elliot. He didn't condone it but sometimes he needed a good laugh.

He stood and walked to the office door. "Elliot!"

He watched Elliot let the front legs of his chair hit the ground and look at him.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I need you in my office, now." Cragen walked back into his office and sat down, not wanting to even have the conversation. Elliot walked into the office.

"Captain?"

"Close the door, Elliot." Elliot shut the door and sat. He was trying to figure out what he did but nothing immediately came to mind.

"I need you to do something for me and there is no negotiation, you have to do it." Elliot really didn't like where the conversation was going and it had only started.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"You're going to a conference for a week." Elliot nodded.

"I'll go. I have no problem with that."

"You're not going alone. You're going with George." Elliot shook his head, a frown forming on his face.

"You have no choice, it's an order, Elliot." Elliot stood up.

"I don't understand why no one else can go, Captain."

"Everyone else is busy so you were the last choice. I know you and the doc have problems but you're going."

"Fine," Elliot said, trying to control his anger. Cragen nodded. Elliot turned and opened the door. He stalked back to his desk. Olivia looked up at him.

"What happened?"

"I have to go to a conference with Huang." Olivia shook her head.

"You act as if it's the end of the world."

"We don't get along, Liv."

"You've never tried to get along with him." Elliot leaned back in his chair, trying not to acknowledge the fact that she was partially right.

He's tried to act civil but it wasn't exactly working and no could really blame him. The shorter man wasn't exactly as innocent as everyone thought. They were going to kill each other, Elliot was sure of it.

"Elliot, promise me that you don't do anything stupid while you're out there with George." Elliot rolled his eyes. "Fine, he will be back without a mark or blemish on him." Olivia looked at him. "I promise, Liv." She nodded and looked back down at her paperwork.

Elliot thought about the conference and turned his head to stare at the psychologist's office door. Maybe the conference wouldn't be that bad. He would be near him for a week and it was a great time to flirt with him. His train of thought stopped when he realized he just thought that. He shook his head trying to clear it of the thought.

He wondered if George knew if he was the one who was going with him. He smiled as the image of George in complete shock, went through his mind. He turned back to the office door to see it was open and George was looking at him. Elliot gave a sharp nod and George offered a small smile. Elliot turned back to his paperwork.

He surreptitiously glanced at George as he walked to Cragen's office. He stared at the subtle sway of his hips before shaking his head and looking away. He berated himself and went back to working.

George stepped into Cragen's office holding a folder. "You're taking Elliot," Cragen said, looking up reaching out for the folder, hoping George wouldn't make an issue.

His hope flew out of the window when George said, "What?"

Cragen sighed."You told me I could pick anyone and everyone else is busy. I'm sorry. I also think this is the perfect opportunity for you two to work out your problems."

George nodded, knowing that he had to take someone. They were going to kill each other, because there was the possibility that they actually might fight.

George handed the folder to Cragen and walked out of the office. He walked over to Elliot's desk, his hands shoved into his pockets. "We leave in two days. I'll pick you up," George said.

Elliot looked up at him. "Where are we going, doc?"

"It's in DC." Elliot nodded and shrugged.

"Fine." Olivia looked between the two and shook her head.

George walked away, wondering who the hell he angered. He was going to be stuck with Elliot for a week. He looked at the taller man and sighed.

There was no way in hell he was going to survive this ordeal alive. This meant that he had to be careful to hide his very unprofessional thoughts about said man. He walked through his office door and sat in his chair. He frowned slightly. This trip was going to be interesting and he could bet that it wasn't going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot looked at the suitcase on his bed. He spent the last two hours packing and making sure he had everything he needed for a week.

A week.

The words echoed through his head and he sighed. He grabbed the suitcase and carried to the front door of his apartment.

He knew that he was the only person who could go. It wasn't like he was doing anything and it wasn't like he had anything important to come home to.

He could always go visit the kids after the conference. He sat on his couch and sighed. He was tired and needed to get away from all his problems.

Maybe the trip wouldn't be a bad thing. Even though he was stuck with George, he could make the best of it.

He heard the bell and he stretched and stood. Grabbing his jacket and his suitcase, he walked out of the small apartment and locked the door.

He walked down the stairs and to the front door to find George standing there. He opened it and looked at the doctor.

It was very rare that he ever got the chance to see George in casual clothing. The doctor was wearing black jeans and a dark blue button down shirt with a leather jacket.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly. Elliot nodded his head as he walked through the door. He followed George to his car.

"The trunk's open." Elliot put his suit case in it and closed it. He then slid into the passenger seat. He looked over at George who started the car.

George turned to look at him but Elliot was already looking out the window. George looked him over for a couple of seconds before pulling away from the curb.

* * *

George was happy when he was finally on the plane. Elliot sat next to him with a look that said he was forced on to the plane.

George stared at him. Elliot turned his head and stared back.

"Listen doc, I want to set some ground rules."

George cocked an eyebrow and looked slightly amused. "Really because I would love to hear them, Elliot"

Elliot glared at him. "One, no trying to get into my head. Two, I'm not exactly here on my own free will so don't expect much."

"Is that all, Elliot?"

Elliot already wanted to punch the smirk off his face and they hadn't even been in the air for an hour. The detective nodded his head and turned the other way.

George looked out the window. He was going to have his hands full for a week.

Elliot wasn't going to survive this week. He wanted to strangle Capt. Cragen for even thinking of sending him.

He looked at George who was staring out the window. The shorter man was a nuisance but he was going to have to try to act nicer to him. He closed his eyes hoping they would be off the plane soon.

* * *

Elliot grabbed his bag from the conveyer belt and waited for George to get his. Elliot looked over at George who seemed to be relaxed.

Elliot looked at his demeanor. It wasn't often that Elliot got to see George actually relaxed. He saw him in shrink mode all the time. He was actually starting to think that's just how he stayed.

George looked at Elliot and Elliot quickly looked at the ground.

"I don't blame you," George said as he grabbed his bag.

Elliot looked at him as they started to walk.

"I'm normally never relaxed. It becomes trouble because of the line of work."

Elliot nodded his head. "I can understand that. It happens to me all the time."

George smiled. "Yeah, I know that. It gets to everyone."

Elliot pushed open the doors and held it open for George. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to a hotel. Don't worry I know where it is. They normally hold all the seminars and conferences that I go to there." Elliot nodded as he followed George as he hailed a cab.

Elliot looked around the hotel as George checked them both in. "We have connecting rooms. I don't really care which one I get."

Elliot followed George to the elevator. "So what will we do here?"

George shrugged. "I'm expected to attend most of the psychology lectures. You will be at the interrogation ones and others if you want. It's a mixture of FBI and police."

They walked towards their rooms once the elevator doors opened up. George swiped the key and opened the door.

"I try my best to at least go to two lectures and then disappear."

Elliot smiled. "I never thought that you would want to sneak off."

George smiled and shrugged. "Through that door is your room."

George threw Elliot his key card. Elliot caught it and looked at the door.

"See you later." Elliot said, walking through the adjoining room door.

"We start tomorrow if I don't see you. I have to go somewhere. You could always go out and look around." George said as he walked out of the room.

Elliot closed the door and placed his bag on his bed. He looked out the window. It was only two in the afternoon. Washington D.C., he thought as turned and started to unpack his things.

Elliot looked around the room and sighed. It was now five and he was debating whether or not he should go somewhere.

His mind kept going back to George who he suspected wasn't back yet. It made him wonder about what the doctor had to do.

He was going to have to call Olivia but he wanted a shower. He pulled off his shirt and threw it near the hamper of the room.

A whole week with George was making him nervous. He pulled off his shoes and threw them to side.

Then he pulled off his pants and boxers. He walked to the bathroom and then he heard a knock on his door.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and he heard a knock on the adjoining door. He opened it and looked at George.

"I was…" George's cheeks tinted.

"Did something happen?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing," the doctor mumbled and Elliot closed the door.

He wondered why George looked so flustered by his appearance. He just shrugged and walked back to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how was the flight," Elliot heard over the phone.

"It was okay. The doc and I didn't talk a lot on the flight."

"So you haven't tried to strangle each other yet?"

"The thought has crossed my mind but it was for the Captain. Huang, I wanted to punch." Elliot knew that Olivia was now shaking her head.

"You two really need therapy. You both fight like you're married." Elliot stilled and nearly dropped the phone.

"Elliot, are you still there?" Elliot shook his head.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow Liv. I'm really tired."

"Okay, talk to you later." Elliot hung up the phone and sat on his bed.

Did she really just compare them to a married couple? His brain went through all the arguments they ever had.

He knew that he respected George but sometimes he didn't like some of the things he had to say.

That was natural. He was brought out of his thoughts by another knock on his door. He opened the door in only his jeans.

George looked at Elliot once the door was open. George stared at him. He wasn't as flustered as before and he had a better handle on himself this time around.

"If you're hungry, I know this place," George said, trying to make sure his voice didn't crack.

"Sure," Elliot said.

"You'll need a shirt," George said, smirking. Elliot looked down and looked up again.

"Give me a second," he said closing the door.

George let go of the breath he was holding and rubbed his neck nervously. Elliot opened the door again. He was wearing a t-shirt and his denim jacket.

"Let's go." Elliot followed after George.

He walked slightly behind George. "So where did you go?" Elliot asked.

"No where important," George said.

Elliot stared at him.

George turned to look at him. He smirked at Elliot's 'I want to know now' look.

"I had to do something for the FBI. It wasn't important." Elliot nodded.

"Why is it so important to know?"

"It isn't," Elliot said shrugging.

George smirked at him and Elliot glared.

"You really need to make up your mind Elliot."

"Bastard," Elliot mumbled as he continued to follow.

* * *

Elliot sat across from George.

"Does rule one still apply?" George asked, smiling.

Elliot frowned."Yes."

George shrugged."You really don't want to be here."

Elliot nodded."If that wasn't obvious, maybe you shouldn't have a doctorate."

George smirked.

"Do you want to be here?" Elliot asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I'm very excited to be here," George said with a straight face.

Elliot smiled and George smiled too.

"I hate these things. I would rather be doing a case than this."

Elliot nodded in agreement.

"It's vacation to me but I do take it seriously."

"I would have never thought of you as the type to think of something like this a as vacation."

George gave a small smile. "There's a lot you don't know," he said, softly.

Elliot looked at him before looking back down. They spent the rest of dinner in silence.

* * *

Elliot lay back on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "He's right," he said to himself.

The doctor was a mystery to them all especially him.

He didn't know much about George. He wanted to know more but how would he ask that question?

Turning onto to his stomach, he sighed and buried his head into the pillow. He wondered how tomorrow would turn out.

George sat on his bed reading. He heard his cell phone ring and he looked at it. He sighed as he recognized the number.

It made him wonder why he still had the number. He pressed the reject button and went into his phonebook.

The delete button was hit and he sighed in relief. He closed the book and phone. He turned off the light and then smiled slightly as he thought about Elliot.

They actually had a nice time together. The doctor's smile brightened as he continued to think about the detective. He closed his eyes wondering how tomorrow would be.

* * *

Elliot yawned as he walked out of his room. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and walked to the elevator.

George had given him a list of seminars and lectures that he would be interested in. He looked the list over quickly trying to figure out which ones he would go to for the day.

He stepped out into the lobby and sighed as he saw how many people were there. He looked around seeing different departments for different states.

He looked at the paper and snorted as he saw interrogation techniques on there. He thought he might as well amuse himself and navigated his way to the room that held it.

He sat down and checked his pockets to make sure he had his conference identification. He sat there watching and listening. He tried not to roll his eyes or laugh as he listened.

By the time it was over he was thoroughly amused but he did grab some good information.

Pulling out the list again, he saw George stepping out of a room with a look of dread. Elliot couldn't help but smile as he made his way towards him.

He was almost to him when he saw someone touch George and pull him around the corner. He frowned and followed. Elliot stopped just by the empty hallway.

"What are you doing here?" He could hear the doctor's voice but it had a hard edge to it.

"I thought we could talk," the other man said amused.

"There's nothing to talk about," he heard his footsteps coming back. But then they stopped.

"Why not, George?"

Elliot growled slightly and rounded the corner. George looked at him shocked to see him. Elliot gave the man a sharp look and George pulled away from him and backed up towards Elliot.

The man looked at Elliot and walked by him hitting into him. Elliot went to grab him but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What was that all about, doc," Elliot asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"That was a mistake but nothing to concern yourself with," George said, softly. Elliot looked at him.

"For once Elliot, just drop it. I can take care of it but thank you." George walked away back to the hallway filled with people.

"Like damn I'm going to drop this but I will drop that bastard on his fucking head if he touches you like that again." Elliot grumbled, under his breath.

He followed behind George wondering who the dick was.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot walked out of the lecture hall. He was bored out of his mind.

"That was absolutely no fun," he said quietly to himself. His mind wasn't even completely on the lecture. He kept thinking about the guy who grabbed George.

From what he had observed, it was one of George's ex's that hadn't gotten the message yet. Or he got the message but he was hoping he could have a second go.

He frowned and his mood darkened. He bumped into someone.

"I'm…" Elliot started until he looked at the guy.

"Well if it isn't Georgie's bodyguard." Elliot scowled. If he could he would have punched him.

"I'm not his bodyguard," Elliot bit out.

"You sure do look like it because it's impossible that Georgie would go for someone like you." Elliot visibly bristled and he stepped closer to the guy.

"I don't know who you are but I don't like you," Elliot said, with deadly softness. He was trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Whatever," the man said, walking past him. Elliot stood there rooted before he walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Elliot," George said, walking towards him. George could feel the anger coming off the taller man.

"I ran into your friend just now." George tensed before he relaxed and went full shrink mode.

"I told you to leave it alone."

Elliot stared at him. "You act like I purposely went looking for him."

"I wouldn't put it past you." Elliot glared at him.

"Fuck you, doc," he said as he walked straight past him. He sighed as the elevator doors closed behind him.

He didn't want to deal with him right now. The doctor was pushing his limits and they had only been there for a day.

Walking into his room, he quickly laid down on the bed. He buried his face into the pillow, hoping he wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

George frowned as he walked towards the elevator.

"Hello, Georgie." George rolled his eyes and turned. He regarded the man with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want Eric?"

"I want to talk, that's all."

"We have nothing to talk about," George said walking to the elevator.

"You're still upset." George didn't say anything as he pressed the close button on the elevator.

He growled when the elevator started to move. He didn't need this.

The elevator stopped on his floor and he walked to Elliot's room. He was surprised when he saw the door open.

Elliot stared at him as he stood in front of the detective.

"You saw him didn't you?" Elliot asked, looking at George's demeanor. George didn't care this time around. He nodded this time.

Elliot stepped aside and George stepped into his room.

"Who is he?"

"An old lover," George said, quietly.

Elliot was surprised when he said it but it didn't show."What does he want?"

George looked at Elliot."Why do you care?"

Elliot would have gotten angry at the words but it was a legit question."I don't but the Captain would kill me if I let something happen to you."

"He wants to talk and I don't."

Elliot nodded, making a mental note to keep the man away from him.

"What did he say to you?" George asked, watching Elliot.

"Nothing important," Elliot said, sitting on his bed. George eyed him before walking to the joining room door.

"I can take care of myself Elliot. See you later." Elliot watched him go into his room. He sighed and lay back on the bed.

"This is a nightmare." Elliot was hoping the week went as smoothly as possible but it already caught a snag and it was only one day.

He wanted to know more about the man now. Smacking himself on the forehead, he remembered that he never asked what the guy's name was.

Now he knew what he was going to spend the better half of the week doing even if the doctor wasn't going to let him.

And on another note the doc was gay. Elliot smiled slightly in victory knowing he had a shot but frowned remembering the man's words.

* * *

George sat on his bed. Elliot didn't need to know anything but he knew the detective was going to keep pushing.

All he wanted was a quiet week and he might have achieved that. Elliot and he were on better terms than normal but Eric was going to put a damper on things.

He wanted to be on better terms with Elliot. He wanted him. George shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought.

Standing, he walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. He turned on the water and pulled off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Throwing them both to the corner, he pulled off his pants and boxers before stepping into the shower.

He relaxed as the hot water sprayed on him. Images of Elliot pinning him to the wall of the shower manifested in his head. He groaned as blood rushed to his groin.

"I don't need this right now," he mumbled to himself, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. He was unsuccessful and he became harder.

He turned the shower cold and he shivered as the water changed. He quickly washed when the cold water started to work.

His hair fell into his eyes as he dried it off. He pulled on a black button up shirt to go with his black leather pants.

George looked in the direction of the connecting door. He wondered if Elliot would want to go with him but he quickly thought better of it.

He didn't need the distraction.

Grabbing his key card he walked out of the room. He walked to the elevator and didn't notice Elliot's door opening as the doors to the elevator closed.

Elliot opened his door as the elevator closed. He went in the opposite direction quickly to the staircase.

He practically leaped down the stairs trying to make sure he didn't lose George. He felt a little crazy following the doctor but this was for his safety.

He finally made it down the stairs. He looked out the door to see George leaving out of the hotel. He quickly walked to the exit and walked outside.

It was warm outside as he followed George. It was wrong but he was worried about the shorter man.

He watched George go into a bar and he followed a little while after. The music was loud and the beat seemed to vibrate his whole body.

He saw that George was at a table by himself. Elliot sat close to him where George's back was turned to him.

He looked at the doctor's clothing realizing that he was wearing leather pants. He was starting to see that George liked leather but he never wore it at work.

He frowned as he watched George tense. Growling, he realized who had done that. That same dick from earlier was walking towards George.


	5. Chapter 5

George tensed as he saw Eric. He wanted to get away for one night but now that wasn't going to happen.

"It's nice to see you Georgie," he said, standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" George said, calmly. He slipped easily into shrink mode.

"Like I said before, I just wanted to talk."

George held back a growl."Leave, Eric."

Eric gave him a grin."Come on, Georgie," he purred at George. He placed his hand on him. George pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me," George said, softly. Eric didn't take him seriously and went to touch him again.

George saw his hand being grabbed and looked up to see Elliot.

"Maybe you can't take a hint, Eric." Elliot's voice dripped with venom as he said his name.

"Don't touch him." He shoved him away and stood in front of George.

Eric looked between him and George before leaving. Elliot turned and looked at George, waiting for him to yell at him.

"Let's go back to the hotel," George said, quietly.

Elliot nodded and let George walk past him. He followed behind him. They walked back in silence.

That dick is really pushing his limits, Elliot thought. He frowned and controlled his anger.

He watched George walk. The subtle sway of his hips in leather pants was intoxicating.

He licked his lips and smiled slightly, finding that his anger was starting to melt away.

When they reached their rooms, George walked into his room and left the door open. Elliot took it as an invitation and walked in closing the door behind him.

"Why were you there Elliot?" George asked his back to Elliot.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, doc," Elliot said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

"I told you I can take care of myself." George said, turning to look at him.

Elliot stepped closer to him. "I don't like that guy. Something's off about him and you're not seeing it."

"He's persistent that's his only problem."

"He's fucking stalking you," Elliot yelled.

George looked down before looking him in the eye. "You're stalking me too." Elliot sighed and unconsciously stepped closer.

"I only did it because I didn't want to leave you alone knowing he was around."

"I'm fine Elliot. He's just persistent."

"If he touches you again or hurts you and I find out, he's dead."

George shook his head. "Elliot."

Elliot growled. "I mean it and I don't care if he is FBI."

Elliot took a shot in the dark when he said FBI and by George's body language he was right. Elliot stared at George.

His black hair covered his eyes and he looked vulnerable.

"Goodnight, doc," he said, walking to the adjoining door and going to his room. George relaxed. He stared at the door Elliot had just used before turning to go to the bathroom.

Elliot leaned against the door. He was going to kiss him so he had to get out of there. He sighed as he pushed himself off the door.

This wasn't going well and he had a feeling it was going to get worst. Something was off about Eric that George wasn't seeing.

He knew that the doctor couldn't be blind to it. He also had some bias in his opinion of the man so he wasn't sure.

It wasn't going to stop him from making sure George was okay. Elliot pulled out his cell phone and called Olivia.

He needed to talk to someone even if he couldn't explain everything to her.

"Benson."

"Hey, Liv."

"What's going on out there Elliot?"

"I went to two seminars."

"Really, I thought you would have hid in your room."

"I would if I didn't think the doc and Cragen would ream me for it." Olivia laughed.

"How are you and George getting along?"

"It's been fine actually. We haven't killed each other yet," Elliot said, smiling. He wasn't going to tell her the truth of the situation.

"Everyone over here is having bets that one of you is going to wind up with bruises. John seems to think both of you will have bruises." Elliot shook his head.

"What does the Captain have to say about that?"

"He put his money on you coming home with a black eye."

Elliot laughed. "Alright, tell everyone I said hi. I might call tomorrow if I'm not too tired."

"Bye, Elliot." Elliot closed the phone. He lay back on the bed. Tomorrow was going to be another long day and he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

George fixed his tie in the mirror. He really hoped nothing happened today.

Looking at his hair, he decided that he could go without gel. His hair fell into his eyes and he wondered if Elliot would like it that way.

He frowned slightly hoping Eric wouldn't ruin things again. He pulled his sweater vest over his head. The doctor grabbed his keys and badge.

Walking out of the room, he saw Elliot. He looked the taller man over. Elliot was wearing all black with a red tie. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He looks good, he thought.

Elliot looked at George as he looked him over. He liked the doctor's hair without gel.

"Hey," Elliot said, making George make eye contact.

"Good morning."

"You want to get breakfast?" George nodded his head and started to walk to the elevator. Elliot followed behind him.

"Did you sleep well?" Elliot asked, trying to stop the silence. George's eyebrow rose and he smirked.

"I slept fine, Elliot." Elliot glared at him but it held no aggression. George noticed and smiled slightly. The elevator opened and George stepped out.

"You haven't eaten in the dining room yet?" George asked. Elliot shook his head.

Elliot looked around the dining room. "This is nice," he said. George nodded and sat down at a table. Elliot sat down close to him.

George looked at him before looking around. "Are you okay," Elliot asked. George looked at him.

"I'm fine Elliot." He gave a small smile. Elliot gave a sharp nod. They order their food and ate in silence.

George couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Elliot watched him, noticing his discomfort.

"Doc, are you okay?" George looked at him and a frown formed on his face.

"I'm fine," George said, saying it more to comfort himself than to answer Elliot. The detective narrowed his eyes and looked around the dining room.

Elliot eyed George as he walked with him through the crowded hall. George stopped at the room that held his lecture.

"I'll see you later Elliot." Elliot inhaled deeply.

"Hey doc." The doctor turned and looked at Elliot.

"You'll call me if something happens, right?" George looked at him strangely before nodding.

Elliot watched him go into the room. He looked around. He didn't like leaving George alone, knowing that Eric was running around somewhere. He sighed and walked towards the seminar he wanted to attend.


	6. Chapter 6

George sat in the room, bored to death. His mind kept drifting to Elliot. He shook his head again and tried to concentrate on what the speaker was saying.

A feeling of failure spread over him as he let his mind wander again. With a mental shrug he let himself go. It didn't happen very often and he was bored anyway.

If Elliot was right then he was being stalked by a lunatic that had issues. But Elliot could overreact from time to time.

Elliot didn't like the man for whatever reason and found that hating him and keeping him away from George was his best option.

Eric had his quirks but he wasn't crazy but then again the constant popping up was starting to make him uncomfortable.

Elliot on the other hand, following him to protect him or wanting to know where he was, was normal. The detective still didn't understand that he could take care of himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the screeching of chairs. He stood and made his way to the door. It wasn't surprising to find Elliot outside of the door waiting for him.

"Hey doc," Elliot said with a smile. George cocked an eyebrow and looked the taller man over.

"I thought we could get lunch." George looked around the hallway.

The sensation of being watched came back with full force. Elliot looked around sensing his discomfort.

"Lunch sounds nice," George said, looking back at Elliot. Elliot gave him a smile and they both started to walk towards the dining room.

"Do you want to play hooky?" Elliot nearly choked on his food.

"You can't be serious, doc." George smirked.

"I don't want to stay here and I know you wouldn't mind getting away from here too." Elliot smiled slightly.

"Didn't know you had it in you, doc." George smiled. Elliot sat there staring at the full blown smile. It wasn't often and he loved every time he saw him smile.

George cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Elliot who was still staring at him.

"Where would we go?" Elliot asked, realizing he was still staring at George.

"We can go out and walk around. You haven't been out too much unless you were following me." Elliot looked sheepish and his expression held a small amount of guilt.

George could tell that he didn't regret doing what he did. "Some remorse would be nice."

Elliot shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

They walked together down the street. George pointed out different things to Elliot and they talked about different things as they got further from the hotel.

George looked up and smiled when he saw the arcade. Elliot stopped a little in front of him and looked in the same direction.

"An arcade?" The detective looked amused as George shrugged.

"I like to play games, sometimes."

Elliot looked away and smiled. There was really a lot about the man that he didn't know. This was an amusing tidbit about him.

"Well since we're here, I guess we could at least find a game that I can beat you at," he said as he looked at George.

George cocked an eyebrow as his lips twitched upward. God knows that Elliot loved it when he did that. It annoyed him too but he still loved it.

The doctor shook his head and walked towards the door of the arcade. Elliot followed wondering what he just got himself into.

The flashing of different games lit the semi-dark place. He followed George to one of the games.

"This one," he said as he stood in front of a machine. It was a zombie game and Elliot didn't bother to take any real notice of the game's name. The machine was separated and there were two handguns, one on each side.

"Really," Elliot said, wondering why he would pick a game that he would probably have more experience at. George nodded and pulled out his wallet.

"We need quarters," he said as he looked for an appropriate bill. Elliot shook his head as he pulled the couple of dollars he had in his pocket out.

"Is six dollars worth of quarters good?" He asked as George looked up.

George nodded his head and put his wallet back in his pocket. Elliot smiled and went to get the quarters.

George watched as Elliot walked back.

"How many quarters do we need?" The detective asked as he watched George pull one of the guns out.

"Three," the doctor said as he smiled at Elliot.

Elliot gave him three and pulled another three."Ready to be beat?"

George shrugged and put his three quarters into the machine."I guess I am."

Elliot narrowed his eyes at him and put in his own quarters.

"Can we switch sides?" George asked realizing that he was standing on the right. Elliot looked at him.

"It'll be awkward for us both when we have to reload."

Elliot looked down at both their hands. George was left handed so it would be very annoying if they hit each other by accident."Sure. I guess we both forgot."

They quickly switched sides.

"The person who dies the most, loses," George said as they started the game.

Elliot concentrated as they went through what looked like the first section of level one. He shot at the first zombie he saw and glanced over at the doctor who had already taken out two.

"You've played this before, haven't you?"

"Once," George said never taking his eyes off of the screen. Elliot got hit and he quickly ducked before coming back up and took out two more.

He ducked again and looked at George who took his last shot. The doctor flicked the gun off the screen, hit the trigger, brought the gun back to the screen, and took out two more.

The detective could have jumped him right there. It was a turn on to watch. The whole move was fluid as if it was second nature. He was going to have to coax the doctor to a firing range sometime soon.

Elliot looked back at his screen and continued to play. They stood there as they continued to work their way through the first level.

George looked over at Elliot when the cut scene for level two came up."This is going to be interesting."

Elliot nodded knowing he only had two more times to be injured before he died.

The doctor was good and hadn't been hit once. Elliot was impressed and now he knew he was going to have to step up his game.

They continued on and Elliot finally died in the middle of the third level. Soon they were tied when George died in the fifth level.

Elliot looked at him with an amused smile and George shrugged. They started to attract attention when three boys stood there to watch them.

"I've never made it that far," one of them said. Elliot smiled as he continued to play.

They finally made it to the last level and they had attracted a small group of teenagers. "It's still tied," Elliot said as they started the last level.

"Well I have five hits left and you have three. We'll see who lasts." Elliot smiled and started to shot." George was hit again and Elliot took the zombie out as George reloaded and took out three.

"Almost done," George said as he shot another one. Elliot ducked again and George followed suit and reloaded again. He looked at George who smiled at him and looked back at his screen.

The detective smirked and he continued to shoot.

George lowered the gun and smiled when the screen said new high score. He looked at Elliot.

"I guess it's a tie." He turned back to the screen and entered some initials.

Elliot looked at George's screen and laughed when he saw 'DOC'. Elliot entered his initials and George smiled when he saw 'DET'.

They put the guns back and they kids gave them high fives. Elliot shook his head as they walked out of the arcade.

He blinked rapidly as he eyes started to adjust to the light. The sun was setting and the sky had a reddish orange tint to it.

"So you only played once."

George nodded and smiled at Elliot as they walked down the street.

"There was a wager when Eric dragged me out to go with some of his co-workers. One of them picked me to play. He thought I was the easy target. They don't know that I also have to go through some of the same training as them. So I played. I beat every one of them hands down."

Elliot smiled at George"That must've have showed them."

George's smile waned slightly."Yes it did. Eric wasn't too happy."

Elliot narrowed his eyes at George."What did he do?"

George looked at Elliot."There's nothing to tell Elliot. Nothing happened. None of them really liked me after that."

Elliot didn't believe him but he nodded. After that they walked back to the hotel in a tense silence.

* * *

"What did he do to you? And don't give me that nothing because I know he did something to you even if it wasn't that day." George turned and looked at Elliot.

They stood in the middle of his room. Elliot looked as if he would kill someone if he answered what he suspected.

"He cheated on me and he hit me because he got angry because I told him it was over. I told him I never wanted to see him again." He could see the fury in Elliot's eyes.

"It was three years ago, Elliot. There is nothing you can do about the past." Elliot looked up at him.

"I could snap his neck," he growled.

"Stop it Elliot. There's nothing you can do about it," the doctor said as his voice got louder.

"Yes, I can. He's not coming near you again as long as we're here."

"Why won't you just leave this alone?" George yelled.

Elliot stepped closer to him. "I can't leave this alone. I have to protect you," Elliot said, softly.

He leaned down and his lips lightly brushed against George's. Elliot pulled away a little and he looked George. George looked stunned.

"I'm …," Elliot's words were cut off as George started to kiss him.

Elliot smiled and pulled him closer. He walked both of them forward until George's back hit the door. Elliot broke the kiss and started to lick at the doctor's neck.

George moaned softly.

"I know you're louder than this," Elliot said, licking the shell of George's ear. George bit his lip. Elliot rubbed his hand over the forming bulge in the doctor's pants. George pushed against him and moaned.

"I knew it."

"Fuck you, Elliot." Elliot looked down at him amused.

"You have such a dirty mouth, doc." George glared at him.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say vulgar words like that. It's a turn on," Elliot said, his voice husky. He kissed him again and George responded to him.

The detective pulled the smaller man off of the door. The doctor's arms automatically found their way around Elliot's neck.

Elliot turned them around and they fell on top of the bed. George moaned as Elliot nipped at his bottom lip.

"Elliot," he moaned as arched against the taller man. Elliot moved down to the doctor's neck and started to unbutton George's shirt.

He bit and nipped at George's neck as he pulled at the buttons of the dress shirt.

"I want you," George said as Elliot looked up at him. George's eyes were completely black and glazed over. Elliot smirked as he continued to his destination.


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes opened in confusion at the warm body beside him. They immediately found light blue ones.

"Morning," he said as he remembered what happened last night.

"Morning," Elliot said as he kissed him.

George sighed into the kiss and he moved closer to Elliot. The detective moved on top of him and between his legs.

"It's a very good morning," he said. George nodded.

"A very strange development though."

Elliot smiled. "It's working though."

"I can agree with that. We have to get up though."

Elliot sighed and then shook his head. "No we don't. I thought maybe we could stay here for a little longer. Then we can go out and get lunch and continue exploring."

The shorter man glared at him. "Elliot, we are supposed to be attending the workshops and lectures. Yesterday was okay but we can't take off the whole day."

Elliot kissed him down his neck and nipped at the skin.

"Come on doc, you know you want too." George moaned as Elliot started to rub his nipple.

"Elliot!" The doctor said as he tried to get up. The detective pushed him back down and smiled.

"We only have two days left before we leave. We can spend those two days, all day going to lectures and workshops. Just for today I want to stay in this bed until at least 11. Last night was a blur and I don't remember much."

George hit him on the arm and pulled him down into a kiss.

"I also agree we are in need of a repeat performance."

Elliot smiled. "So you're fine with this?"

"I might as well. You would have probably forced me to do it anyway."

Elliot shook his head. "No if you really wanted to, I would be downstairs in a workshop and you in a lecture. I just wanted a day."

George gave him a small smile. "Where's that repeat performance?"

Elliot growled and nipped at his bottom lip. "Right now."

* * *

Elliot pulled on a t-shirt and grabbed his jacket. George sat on the bed and tied his shoes while Elliot stared at him.

George glanced up at him."Where are we going to go?" He asked as he stood up.

"We could take a trip to Fort McNair but I want to go to the Smithsonian,” Elliot said.

George looked at him and smiled."Have you ever been to the Smithsonian?"

Elliot nodded."I like the military exhibits."

The doctor shook his head.

"I also like some of the others."

"Why are we going to Fort McNair?" George asked.

Elliot smiled and pulled George towards the hotel room door."I couldn't find something I wanted at Fort Hamilton. Have you ever been to either one of them?"

"Yes I've been to Hamilton but not McNair. Do you even have your military ID?"

"Never leave home without it."

George nodded his head as they walked to the elevator.

Elliot looked over at the doctor."You're not having second thoughts are you?"

George shook his head."No, but this will only happen this one time."

Elliot laughed and leaned down to kiss George. It was surreal for him. He actually got to kiss the man for real now and not just dream and think about it.

George pulled away as the elevator doors opened. They walked out of the door of the hotel and Elliot grinned as they walked down the street. George shook his head and hailed a cab.

"Stop grinning like an idiot," he mumbled.

Elliot glared at him."Geek."

"Brute," the doctor shot back as the cab pulled. Elliot smiled a little as they both got into the cab.

* * *

George shook his head as he walked out of the Tuskegee exhibit with Elliot.

"I didn't know you were so knowledgeable."

The detective smiled."Normally on the things I have an interest in."

George gave a half smile of amusement.

"I bet I can count all of them on my fingers," he said and he could feel the glare that burned into the back of his head.

"Very funny, doc. You've just earned yourself withdrawal from activities."

George turned his head and rolled his eyes as he turned back and continued to walk.

"That won't work Elliot because you can only keep that withdrawal for so long."

Elliot rolled his eyes but he knew that the statement was true.

"Want to go get lunch?" He asked as he fell into step with George again.

"Sure I'm going to need all the energy I can get," George said with a smirk. Elliot faltered and then grinned. He definitely could not keep that withdrawal.

The doctor gave a soft chuckle at Elliot's grin. "Can we go to the gift shop after this?" Elliot nodded.

"We were going to go anyway. I needed to get Dickie something." George nodded as they both walked towards the food court.

Elliot smiled as he looked at the replica rocket. "I think he'll like that one." Elliot turned and smiled at George.

"I know. The twin's birthday is coming up and I already got Lizzie something but Dickie is always harder to shop for." George smirked.

"He must take after his father."

Elliot shook his head. "I really hope he doesn't."

The doctor frowned."There's nothing wrong with you, Elliot. Nothing at all."

Elliot gave him a crooked smile."Sure, doc. Whatever you say, doc."

George sighed and went back to looking around.

Elliot sighed and dropped back onto the bed. "Sorry we didn't have enough time to go to McNair."

George shrugged as he placed his bag down and lay down next to Elliot."It's okay. I had a nice time playing hooky though. I can't wait to do it again."

The detective smiled."I'm glad you were willing to tag along."

George leaned down and kissed him.

Elliot ran his fingers through the doctor's hair as he deepened the kiss. George straddled Elliot's hips and continued to kiss him.

"We have two more days here. Then we can go home and I can lock us in my apartment. I can then have my way with you. Now I want to go home," Elliot said as he rubbed the back of George's neck.

George smiled. "We'll be back in New York soon and then we can be locked in my apartment. Then you can have your way with me. I'll even cook for you."

Elliot laughed.

"I like your plan better," he said as he pulled George's head down for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

George looked in the mirror and fixed his tie. "I'm ready," Elliot said as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbow.

George looked at him and smiled. "I'm ready to go too. Want to get breakfast before we go to any of the seminars?"

Elliot nodded and kissed him.

"I could get used to this," he whispered against his lips. The doctor smiled at him and Elliot couldn't help but want to jump him.

Those smiles were rare and he loved them every time he saw them.

"Let's go before all this showering and dressing was in vain."

George shook his head as he followed Elliot out of the room.

* * *

"Be careful, doc," Elliot said the concern etched on his face. George nodded and started to walk towards his room.

"I'll be fine Elliot. I can take care of myself and if anything happens I'll call you." Elliot nodded and walked in the opposite direction.

He was having a nagging feeling but he had been feeling that way since he had been there. The feeling wouldn't go away but he could deal with the worry he was feeling. He walked into the room and sighed as he took a seat all the way in the back. It was going to be a long day.

George walked out of his assigned room and into the hallway. It wasn't crowded but there were quite a few people out and about.

He reached into his pocket for his cell phone but it wasn't in his pocket.

"Shit," he said softly to himself. He walked to the elevator quickly and got in with some other people.

Elliot was going to kill him. The detective was being paranoid but that was Elliot. There was really nothing he could do about it but try to tell Elliot it wasn't necessary. That normally didn't help.

The elevator soon stopped at his floor and he walked towards his room door. The doctor pulled out his card key and swiped it. He went into the room and grabbed his cell phone off of his dresser.

He walked out of the room and closed the door. A shiver went down his spine and he looked around the secluded hallway.

* * *

Elliot walked towards the dining room to get lunch. George had told him earlier that he was going to bypass lunch for another lecture.

He had asked why he wanted to sit through another boring ass seminar and his answer was that he had to make up for going out yesterday.

Elliot wanted to protest but he thought better of it. What was the point of arguing with the shrink? He wasn't going to win the argument.

His hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled out his cell phone. He kept the doctor on three for speed dial and he made sure no one knew. The phone was already ringing as Elliot sat at a table.

He sighed when it rang four more times. He closed it and looked concerned. Either George had turned off his phone or he left it upstairs.

It was more likely that the shorter man turned it off. He was in a lecture. Elliot felt the nagging feeling come back at full force. This time he couldn't shake it.

"Nothing can be wrong," he mumbled to himself before picking up the menu off of the table. The sound of footsteps made him look up.

"Hey," he said when he saw the doctor. A feeling of relief washed over him and he smiled.

"I thought that maybe I should join you for lunch," George said as he sat down. He felt uneasy but he wasn't going to tell Elliot that. He could tell that the detective had already been stressing over where he was.

"So how was the first lecture?" Elliot asked trying to make conversation.

"Long and boring."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh. "I can imagine."

George smirked and sighed.

"You okay, doc?" He quickly nodded his head and looked around. The feeling of being watched was creeping up on him again. He really couldn't wait to get back to New York.

Elliot watched George curiously over his menu before putting it down.

"One more day," he said and he could see the comfort fall over the doctor's body.

"One more day. We leave early in the morning. So it will be best if we start packing tonight."

Elliot nodded and smiled. George opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it when the waiter came to the table.

* * *

Elliot smiled when he walked into George's room from his adjoining one.

"Hey," he said as he walked over to the bed and kissed the doctor.

"Hi. I thought you would've been done before me."

"It was longer than I expected. We only have one more day until we can be locked up together for the weekend." George smiled as he started to write on the papers he had sprawled on the bed.

"What's all this?" Elliot asked, while he loosened his tie.

"Paperwork. It got faxed over. Something I forgot to do for Cragen and also for my own notes."

The detective watched the doctor look through another pile of papers and he smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

George looked up then nodded and then went back to writing. "Do you think you could go and get us some sandwiches from the place I took when we first got here? If you don't want to, that's fine."

Elliot nodded as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"It's fine." He walked to the adjoining door and went into his room.

"Want anything specific," he asked loudly from the other room.

"No. Anything is fine but I don't want ham and make sure the cheese is swiss."

Elliot smiled as he grabbed his jacket and went back into George's room.

"I'll be back."

The doctor nodded, engrossed in the paperwork. Elliot left the room and walked towards the elevator. One more day, he thought as he waited for the elevator.

Elliot walked down the street with a small smile. George was his. Then he frowned.

How would everyone react to that?

For him it was more complicated. His religion was one complication but the way he saw it was that this was how he felt. Sin or no sin, this is what he wanted. Easier said than done.

Then there is the whole thing with Kathy and the kids. First thing was that he felt it wasn't any of his ex-wife's business but his kids he would probably have to tell. That was going to be fun. He was also going to have to wait a little while before that anyway.

First he had to take time to feel this whole thing out. It was a new experience and he had to get used to it. He knew for a fact that both he and George were going to clash and clash often.

It was natural for them especially with the very different opinion at work. It was going to be nightmarish but he was ready for it.

Elliot looked around as he neared the sandwich place. He sighed as he continued to sort through his thoughts.

* * *

George chewed on the back of his pen as he read through the file. He was worried about Elliot and how he was going to adjust to being with a man.

It was going to be different and George was going to have to make sure he can keep Elliot as comfortable as possible.

He also had to tell himself over and over again that everything was going to be alright. He hadn't been in a relationship since Eric.

Three years was a long time and he didn't want this to end badly but he knew that Elliot was nothing like Eric. A smile crept onto his lips and he heard a knock on his door.

His eye brows furrowed and he got off of the bed to answer the door. He opened it and frowned.

"Can we talk?"

"No," George said as he went to close the door.

Eric stuck his foot in the door. "Come on Georgie. Let's talk," he said as he pushed the door but George held it.

"I said no," George said with a sneer. He paled as Eric laughed and pushed the door again opening it further.

"Move away from the door, George." George looked at the gun that was being pointed at him. He backed away from the door and Eric came in.

"See we are going to talk," Eric said with a vicious smile.

"Or we can skip the talking all together." That was said with a suggestive look and a licking of his lips.

George's jaw clenched. If he could just get to the night stand drawer, then he could turn this around.

"I see your guard dog left. I've been waiting to get you alone." Eric said as he stepped closer to George.

The doctor moved back reflexively. "What do you want?" George asked as he stared at the gun.

"You," Eric said and George blanched as he was pushed onto the bed and both his hands were pinned to the bed.

Eric held the gun under his chin and looked into George's eyes. "Scream and I'll kill you."

* * *

Elliot walked into the hotel and yawned. He had cleared his head and the walk seemed meditative. He looked at his watch and saw that he had only took about 45 minutes out of the hotel.

That wasn't too long to leave George alone.

Elliot shook his head and thought positively. Nothing could have happened but he had a knot in his stomach. He quickened his pace to the elevator and pushed the up button twice.

Maybe he was getting himself worked up for no reason but he hadn't seen Eric for a while. Either he was licking his wounds or he was planning.

Elliot leaned towards the planning. He rushed into the elevator and hit his floor button and then close button.

George looked up at the ceiling as he felt Eric's hands on his body. His were tied together but he was working on getting them loose.

His face was bruised from being hit and his lips were red from Eric's blood. He had bit Eric's tongue when he tried to shove it in his mouth.

That earned him a nice punch to the jaw. George had kicked him in the groin which resulted in a hit to the side of his head with the butt of the gun which left a gash.

Now Eric was sitting on his legs.

"I missed touching you," Eric said laughing and George didn't respond. George was willing his body to not respond.

It was hard when some of his more sensitive areas were touched but George wasn't going to let the psychopath win.

He heard Eric spit out what he was sure was blood. It made him smirk. He then tensed and frowned when he felt his sweatpants being pulled down.

He kicked his legs but they were held down. There was a knock on the door and he heard his name. He felt the gun at his head, daring him to say something.

He knew it was Elliot and that if he couldn't get control of the situation, Eric would have no qualms about shooting Elliot once he made it through the adjoining door.

Elliot growled as he pulled out his key card and opened his door. George didn't answer which meant that he was in trouble.

He grabbed his gun out of the nightstand drawer. Taking off the safety, he walked to the adjoining door. He tried to quietly turn the knob but it wouldn’t move which meant something was either blocking it or it was jammed by something.

"I know you're in there, you bastard!" He heard a laugh from the other side of the door.

"If you come through that door, he's dead."

Elliot's heart started to race.

"I think you'll be content on just hearing him scream for me."

Elliot punched the door in anger and he heard another laugh.

George pulled his left hand from the binding and kept it there to untie the other one while Eric laughed.

"Are you ready to give him a show, Georgie."

Eric tried to stroke his face but George pulled away from him.

"Don't be like that. Remember you're mine."

George glared at him. Both his hands were finally loose.

"I'm no one’s," he said as he punched Eric in the face and kicked him off of him. He reached for the dresser drawer and pulled out a gun just as Eric lifted his and fired.

Elliot's heart stopped as he heard a gunshot and he threw all his weight into the door. It broke and allowed him into the room.

He had his gun ready and he was surprised to see Eric on the floor bleeding and George holding a gun from his position on the bed.

"George," he said as he lowered the gun and rushed over to him.

George's eyes were glazed over and he was bleeding from the side of his head. He looked at Elliot as the detective cupped his cheeks.

"I'm tired," he said and he wanted to lie down.

"Stay awake, George."

"I can't," he said as he passed out.

* * *

George woke up to a white ceiling and bright light. He moaned in pain as his head throbbed.

"You're awake," he heard and felt a hand on his cheek.

"Where is he? Did I kill him?" George asked, remembering that he had shoot Eric.

"The FBI arrested him and no the bastard isn't dead." George looked up at Elliot.

"He tried to-"

"It's okay I know. I'm sorry I left you by yourself."

George shook his head slowly."It's okay. I took care of myself."

Elliot smiled and looked like he wanted to cry.

"I know. I don't think I'll ever underestimate you again but that doesn't mean I won't try to protect you."

George nodded.

"Cragen gave us another week off once we get back to New York. That means we have a whole week together locked in your apartment."

George smiled.

"Can't wait."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Always."

Elliot pressed his lips against the doctor’s and George relished the feeling and what Elliot tasted like, trying to get rid of Eric.

"When do we go home?" He asked when Elliot pulled away.

"Tomorrow because you had a mild concussion they want to keep you over night again to make sure."

George nodded his head even though he didn't agree with staying.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Elliot. Eric was crazy and for some reason I couldn't see it."

Elliot shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry I was right."


	9. Chapter 9

Elliot sighed and smiled when he heard the doctor mumble something. He felt George tighten his hold on him. The fact that the doctor was now asleep again was a good thing because Elliot felt worn out.

George had literally jumped him once they got inside his apartment. They actually hadn't left the bedroom or unpacked anything from the suitcases.

Elliot wasn't complaining at all but he had wanted to give George sometime to get over his ordeal but it seemed that the doctor had other plans.

For the first time ever Elliot really thought that George was ignoring what happened. That wasn't what George did and that wasn't what he was supposed to do.

This truly made Elliot worried.

"What are you thinking about?"

Elliot turned his head and looked at George.

"Everything that has happened," the detective answered.

"We're going to have to talk about it George." George frowned at him and moved away from Elliot.

"I don't want to," he said as he sat up in the bed.

Elliot frowned and wondered when did he become the voice of reason and when did George become the stubborn one.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around the doctor's waist. Teeth nipped at the shorter man's ear.

"Please talk to me because I don't understand why you're acting this way. I wanted to give you space and time," Elliot said softly in his ear.

"I needed you to touch me. I need to feel you because I didn't want to feel him anymore." George felt Elliot's hands move down his body and he shivered at the movement.

"All you had to do was ask," the detective whispered in his ear. George relaxed as Elliot started to press kisses along his neck and he moaned as Elliot hands moved down his navel.

"Beautiful," the taller man mumbled and George smiled a little before he moaned again. The detective nipped at the tender skin of the doctor's neck and he sighed.

"Can we go back to sleep, now? I think three times was enough for tonight, and you're still recovering." George nodded and relaxed more as Elliot's thumb moved slowly up and down his navel.

They lay back down and Elliot started thinking again.

"Stop it before I make you sleep on the couch," George said softly. Elliot rolled his eyes and then closed them, hoping that sleep would soon over take them.

 


End file.
